Fashion Display
by Unidentified Child
Summary: Kokuyo ficlet:: Voyeurs, for the win. Mostly Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome. Mukuro, too, if you squint. Rated for slight perversion.


**Fashion Display**

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, or ANYTHING related to it.

Rating: T

Pairing: 6996 (slight, if you don't see it as schizophrenia)

Author's Note: Something I just threw together, after roleplaying, again. And, if you understand/know of Mukuro's little uniform fetish, it makes things less difficult for me to explain...Yeah, I made Chrome into Mukuro's little doll. Anyway, remember to R + R.

* * *

The pair are unknown to dear Chrome, as eyes watch on curiously. She blinks, looking to the fragile figure of herself, in a full length mirror. All thought is lost, with the exception of one constant nagging. She is seen sighing, as her nimble fingers adjust another button.

"...I-It's too short....B-But...N-No, it's fine, but...I don't like s-short skirts, o-or...Well, if you like it..."

He whispers from the frame to his partner, "Kaki-pii...what the _hell_ is she doing...?"

"Dog," Chikusa begins, eyes straight on the female, out of sheer curiosity. "She's obviously just changing."

"Then, why is she talking to herself?"

The reply is almost set in a low growl, but again, Chikusa ignores him. This display before them is more of his interest. The question isn't why Chrome's talking to herself, or how she bought the uniforms, in the first place, but more along the lines of **why**. So, on goes the 'Chrome Conveying'.

Again, Chrome begins to unbutton the newly aqquired white blouse, then her plaid skirt. Another is set on a chair beside her; light cream colored shirt, with an ebony vest, and small matching skirt. A red tie to accent the piece. The other falls forgotten to the floor, as the shy girl replaces it with something along being careful, then takes out a small package. Her face is seen with a slight blush in the reflection, which Chikusa catches.

"Put them on, too?...Alright...If you say so."

Her nails easily tear open the plastic, then place is aside. As two white rolls unravel, it's simple. A pair of thigh-high, white stockings...with red ribbon. With her other hand, Chrome maneuvers the seat, then sits. Her toes curl, and a pale, smooth leg pokes out, as she leads the stocking over her toes. Again, Chrome speaks.

"Why these?...O-Oh, well...if they look good..."

"G-God damn it," Ken mumbles, looking to Chikusa. The other almost pities him, because of his blush. Spite or not, toward the female, Ken was a young man. It was to be expected, with the fact he watched on so intently...hormones. Old sayings about cats and curious-what-not went out the window, because this mutt was seemingly more content on ogling the show in front of him. This could only lead to trouble.

The second thigh-high comes up, and Chrome clears her throat, "Y-You...r-really like this one, too?...Y-You picked it out....Of course...I-I really like it...I-It's too short, though."

Chrome's face brightens with another blush, and she sighs, hiding her face. A mutter is barely audible through her tightly placed fingers, though her shaky hands. Another pause, and they fall away, neatly folding in her lap. Back straightening, Chrome tilts her head, crossing her legs.

"Like this...?...B-But, why?"

Chikusa can't help but stare. This was ridiculous, and on top of Ken's tongue lulling out, it was beginning to get a bit perverse. He heard the slightest scraping of the blonde's nails on the door's frame, and was more than thankful that Chrome hadn't seen them, yet.

"...I-I really don't know why you l-like these...B-But...Okay. I'll keep them."

The girl began to undress again, and she shivered. It was certain that something was going on, because she murmur about her waist and legs with some embarrassment. Her top and vest were discarded, but she blinked. Her vision on the mirror readjusts, and then Chrome gasps quietly. Her arms come up to hug an almost non-existent chest, and black bra , "...W-Who is...?"

Ken perks up, and Chikusa only places an open palm on his forehead. Why not put on a front, to make it _look_ like you weren't being a voyuer, right Ken? "Oi!! Put some clothes on, girl!"

Just as he covers his eyes, a shoe came from nowhere, pegging the male in a counterattack, and Chrome cries. Chikusa finds himself leaving the scene, and it all begins to come together, slowly, but surely.

The door was heard with an echo, while Chikusa shakes his head. In his mind, he could almost hear Mukuro playfully chuckling at Ken's misfortune.

* * *

IMADEKENAPERVERT ((And, a horn-dog. No pun intended xD))I'm **_SUCH _**the Kokuyo Whore, and needed the whole gang in there...ah, men, and their attraction to strip-teases. Didn't you know, silly Ken? Chrome is for Mukuro's eyes, and his only.


End file.
